William X Mentok
Character William Lyon © Zilver_Hawk Mentok © DRTJR Support 'Support Level C ' Mentok: * Sat Buffing out a magical but on his breastplate.* William: Hm...now to-...what was I going to do? Oh darn it...forgot again. Mentok: Ah good Sir do you need* Stands up dropping the breastplate on his foot* AHhhh*Jumps upand down holding foot* William: *squints and laughs* You might want to be more careful! Mentok: Thank you for your concern. I Mentok a former knight Of Ostia must aid those in dangers clutches for honor and...*Sits down* William: A knight? Ah! I remember those days. It's been so long now... Mentok: A fellow former knight. *Jumps back up* What house did thee serve? William: I served the good King Richard II of Svelto. I practically raised his children! Mentok: An honorable position to be sure! I wish i could say the same... William: Ah? Why so? Mentok: I was wrongly stripped of my knight hood and have been force to become a mercenary. William: I see...I'm glad I retired when I did. The king was older than I was and he was slowly losing his grip on reality if you ask me. His oldest son had some issues as well. *wrinkles his nose in disgust* Mentok: I will one day regain my status as a knight of ostia, and live serving king and country. William: Hm...perhaps I could be of assistance? Mentok: You can!? William: I've been to Ostia a few times. I know some men there that might be able to help clear some things up. Mentok: Thank thee! How will I repay thee? William: You have nothing I could possible need, my good man. Mentok: *Blinks* So you're going to help for free? William: Money has never been an issue for me. My wife left behind quite a bit. I've been looking for a good adventure though! This may be what my old bones need! Mentok: I am greatfull for your aid. William: It is no trouble at all, my good man! This should be fun! Mentok: Thank you I *Walks forward and trips over the chest plate and fell over* UMF. William: *laughs* In the meantime, you might want to get your eyes checked! Mentok: *Moans* That might be a good idea. William: *walks off* Oh that poor man...and I thought my eyes were bad! 'End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Mentok: *Throws a spear into a target 50 meters away.* William: Ah...excellent aim! Mentok: Thank you Sir William. *grabs another javelin* William: I've been speaking to a contact of mine in Ostia... Mentok: and...what did he say if it does not intrude. *Lowers the javelin on his foot.* And they say mettle boots wouldn't be useful. William: We may be able to arrange something, but we'll have to make an audience with the ruling family. I apologize. I haven't been there in...almost fifty years now. I'm not so sure who's in power. Mentok: It's still house Ostia though It's a distant cousin of the leaders you may have known. William: I shall see what I can arranged then. Hopefully, given a week's time, I'll be off to see what I can negotiate. Mentok *Bows* thank you sir William William: No need for the formality. I'm just a rancher now. No more Sir for me. Mentok: A knight is knight, with or without a house to serve. William: I suppose that's true, but all the same, I gave up that title quite some time ago. Old man will do rather than Sir. Mentok: Yes Sir... I mean just William. William: There! That's a man! Now, is that so hard? But I might ask that you accompany me on my voyage. My eyes aren't as good as they used to be and I might get myself lost. Mentok: Why thank you William, it would be an honor. William: Honor? *laughs* Think of it as community service! Mentok: If you insist. William: You're so proper! *laughs* Guess it takes a while for the training to wear off... Mentok: I must be ready to reenter a lords service at all times. William: As is the way of the knight. But...if you ever have a family...don't let that get in the way of them. Mentok: I have no family William: Just a friendly word of advice if you change your mind. Mentok: I prefer to leave the subject. William: Of course. Of course, Well, I should probably be home then anyway. My boys will start to think I've gotten myself lost again. Mentok: Then later William. 'End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' William( *holding an old axe* Hm...maybe I should bring this along just for good measure... Mentok: *Knocks on door* William may I enter? William: Hm? Oh yes yes! Come on in. Mentok: *Came in with a huge sack and a bushel of spears on his back* thank you.* Enters and closes the door behind you* William: Ah! Don't you look ready?! *smiles* Mentok: *bows* Thank you. William: Are you ready to get your job back then? Mentok: *Stands at attention* Aye! William: *salutes* Well then, we best be off. *stands with some effort and straps his axe onto his back* Mentok: do you need any help? William: No no. I'm old, but I can still fight with the best of them. *chuckles* Mentok: Oh course, have you already spoken with potential captains or will we figure that out in port? William: I've spoken with a few of my old buddies. They should be making arrangements as we speak. Mentok: Exelent. William: I hope that this works. If not, I'll try something else. Mentok: If does not then I will still be grateful for your charity. William: Don't mention it. Being a knight used to be my life. If that had been taken from me, I don't know what I would have done. There are some wrongs in this world that deserve to be righted. Mentok: Thank you for aiding me in my plight. William: Once again, it's no problem. It's my...duty! As a knight of Svelto! Mentok: as it is mine to aid those who need it. William: It's good to see a young man who respects honor. Nowadays, I've seen so many knights who prefer the glory. That is not what it's about though. Mentok: Glory means nothing if you have no honor to back it, besides becoming a freelance knight is a humbling ordeal, William: That's what everyone needs is a little humbling. I think you could easily give most of these young knights a run for their money. Mentok: It would be an honor to teach the next generation of knights, William: You're definitely qualified for the job. Mentok: Thank you William you humble me. William: *chuckles* You're already humble enough as it is. Mentok: that I am and almost to a fault. I am sorry but I have one last order of business to attend to and then I;ll head to the docks. William: *laughs* I'll probably be there by time you're finished. Mentok: until later my friend. 'End of Support A ' 'William, The Retired knight and Mentok the exiled knight ' Mentok and William left for Ostia and were able to get Mentok reinstated asa knight of the realm. He taught many young squires about the importance of honor and the futility of glory. Both William and Mentok lived the rest of their days with great honor.